


kinda outta luck

by laurelsalexis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis
Summary: Being a pregnant teenager is not part of the plan.





	kinda outta luck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from some tumblr drabble thing. 
> 
> #38. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Alice stares down at the pregnancy test. The whole line of them since she took as can’t possibly be pregnant. No. It’s not part of the plan. She can’t be some statistic, some pregnant trailer trash whore from the Southside. She can’t. Not when she’s finally with Hal and not when things are finally starting to look up for her now that senior year has rolled around.

It’s not fair.

It’s also not Hal’s.

Alice slides to the floor with the pregnancy test in her hand and cries. It’s soft so her dad doesn’t come and find her. She is not telling him she’s pregnant until she absolutely has to. She doesn’t want to tell F.P. either. It’s all a mess.

All she wants to do is find a better future for herself. She needs to go to college and get a career, a real one. She can’t be stuck in Riverdale until she grows old. She needs more, she’s worth more. 

She and Hal slept together for the first time last week and she’s been on and off sleeping with F.P. since she first starting sleeping with anyone. It’s poetic in some fucked up way. That he was her first and now her first child is his. None of this is supposed to be happening. 

It takes her an hour before she pulls herself together. She still needs to go to school. She fixes her makeup and puts on a nice outfit. As nice as she has, at least. Since starting to date Hal she’s tried to dress more like the Northside she doesn’t really belong in. The skirt is proper, not too short, and the pink of her sweater is all she needs in order to feel like she’s not a pregnant teenager as she curls her hair in the way she knows Hal likes. 

The soft pink of her lips is another something he likes, versus the red F.P. prefers. Two sides of a coin and there she is, desperately trying to shed her snake image like there isn’t a tattoo resting beneath her clothes that tells her where she really belongs.

She’ll break free no matter what she has to do.

As she walks to school, deliberately going the long way to avoid F.P., and sneaking in through the side to avoid Hal, she decides that she won’t tell anyone. If she waits long enough she can pass it off as Hal’s and no one will be any wiser. It’ll be fine. She’s going to do what is best for her and that’s that.

It’s not that simple. 

Not when she’s walking through the quad as she moves to find Hal for lunch. She can see F.P. sitting with Fred, Hermione, and Mary. He’s sitting on the table with his feet on the chair, telling some story, as some girl hangs off his arm. One of the cheerleaders that Alice can’t remember the name of. Not that she cares. She definitely doesn’t care that she’s nearly sitting on his lap with her too short skirt and looking at him like he’s some sort of God, not a Southside Serpent. Then again, she gets the appeal. 

She nearly smacks right into Penelope.

“Watch it.” Penelope nearly snarls at her, but she turns her head to see what exactly Alice is looking at. There’s a roll of her eyes as she crosses her arms across her chest. “He’s trash and you’ve moved on to better things.” 

Alice nods and does her best to not touch her stomach. There’s an instinct to and some instinct to defend F.P. In the end, she remains quiet. “And her?”

That causes Penelope to roll her eyes again and look to Alice. “She’s a slut and willing to sleep with anything that moves. F.P. is just her choice this week.” Penelope forces a smile. “But don’t worry,” she takes a step closer, a forced smile on her lips, “Hal is still interested in you no matter your sordid past. Apparently he doesn’t mind Serpent leftovers.” 

It’s not a compliment and they both know it. The way Penelope sizes her up only makes her feel more on edge and she wants to puke. On her,  _preferably_ , but that will only raise questions she is no mood to answer. “Don’t be jealous.”

“Of you?” She laughs, loud and free, yet dark all at the same time. “ _Never_.” 

“Alice.” Hal comes over, standing next to her. “There you are.”

“Hal.” Alice smiles at him and smirks at Penelope before taking his arm and walking off. She has someone other people want and that’s enough for her to feel better than Penelope. Not that any of it makes her feel better in general, not when she feels Hal grab her hand, and she turns her head back to look at F.P. who has his arm around the girl now. 

She’s not jealous. 

* * *

Two weeks pass and she definitely knows she is pregnant. She can feel it. Luckily, she hasn’t started showing yet and her doctor’s appointment isn’t for another week. She’s nauseous and tired all of the time. All she wants to do is sleep and puke. Any time she tries to eat something she feels rotten to the core and it ends up in her toilet before she can do anything. 

She still hasn’t told Hal and has no plans to. It’s almost Homecoming and she wants to have a perfect night before she tells him that she’s pregnant. With  _his_ baby. He hasn’t figured it out yet, and if he has, then he isn’t saying anything. She’ll take it. 

The pack of saltines in her bag are the only thing she really eats unless she’s home. At school she’s careful and notes that it looks like she’s just watching her weight. Penelope made some snide comment about it but she ignored it, per usual. 

It’s not as if her weight is any concern when she’s going to bow up like a whale in the next few months. 

When school lets out for the day she walks to the bleachers by the football field. She really should go home. Hal invited her over for dinner with his parents and she gladly accepted. She needs to change into something even more proper and make sure she looks perfect.

She is not going to disappoint the Coopers. Not yet, at least. 

But she climbs up the bleachers until she’s sitting in the middle. She pulls her jacket a little tighter around her for warmth, looking down at the players on the field. It’s these moments that she really hates F.P. the most. He fits in so well despite his Serpent status. 

People care, sure, but F.P. doesn’t. It doesn’t matter to him. He lets people talk about it and he lets the girl fawn over him because he’s the  _bad boy_. But from the moment she stepped foot in that school with her connection to the Southside and F.P. it’s been nothing but trouble for her.

Even pulling away from them hasn’t changed what so many think about her. 

Her hand goes to her stomach then. Only because no one is around to see her and she has an excuse ready if someone is to see her. She has half a mind to tell him but knows it’ll make things all too complicated for everyone.

She’s not heartless. She is just doing things so everyone can move on the way they are supposed to.

F.P. gets tackled by one of the other guys and she winces by how hard he hits the ground. He bounces back instantly and he’s fine. They continue with practice and she doesn’t even think about moving.

Instead she thinks about their baby growing inside of her and how they’ll never have that life together. Two kids from the Southside don’t make for anything real. He doesn’t even speak to his parents and she’s not ready to be stuck there for life. It’s a dark and twisted world down there and if the Serpents even caught world of this and everything else…she’ll never get out. 

It breaks her heart even if she knows it’s right. 

She thinks if she stops to speak with him then she’ll end up telling him, so she collects her stuff. She’s a bit dizzy as she stands and walks slowly down the steps, doing her best not to fall. That’s the last thing she needs. Only the wave of nausea becomes too much and she stops when she reaches the small platform, hands on the railing, standing there and breathing. 

Practice ends by then and she’s trying her best to not bring attention to herself. Of course, it’s not that simple when she makes eye contact with F.P. Ignoring how terrible she feels she walks down the ramp and onto the tar, before trying to make her way out of the field and literally anywhere in which he won’t find her. 

“Alice.” F.P. calls out for her.

She lets out a breath as she thinks about walking and sitting, getting something proper to eat. Not talking to F.P. so she ignores him. As best as she can, until it’s too much and that ends up being the last thing she remembers. 

* * *

Her eyes open softly and she can see the dreaded light in the ceiling the dreaded tile she spends so much time staring at while she’s not listening to her history teacher who wouldn’t know anything if it bit him in the ass. The smell doesn’t help anything and she truly wants to puke, again 

There’s a soft groan as she sits up, slightly, resting herself on her arms. It’s easy to see F.P. sitting there in one of the chairs. He’s still in his football uniform and is watching her carefully. 

“Oh, fuck.” She whispers more to herself than to him. None of this is going to plan. The only good thing is that they are in the nurse’s office in the school and not the hospital. Not as if they are going to randomly test her and pop in to tell her what she already knows. 

“You’re awake.” F.P. says as he sits up a little in the chair, leaning forward.

“Yeah.” She swallows and sits up completely, swinging her legs around the side, smoothing out the fabric of her skirt. She refuses to look at him until she thinks that makes her more suspicious. Instead she looks up at him, but doesn’t smile. Rather puts on her hardest face she can manage and turns into something that she hasn’t always been with him. “What happened?”

“You fainted…straight into my arms.” F.P. smirks then, unable to help himself, scooting himself a little closer to her. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 

Alice scoffs and rolls her eyes at him. “Keep dreaming, Forsythe.” 

“I didn’t dream you at football practice.” 

“I was,” she’s not fast enough in thought, hating herself for it, “doing some…work.” 

“Convincing.”

“Shut up.” She isn’t as harsh as she normally is ever since they officially called it off for good. “Maybe I was writing something for the Blue & Gold.”

“Yeah, okay.” F.P. doesn’t believe it for a second. “You haven’t had a nice thing to say about me since you decided Cooper was more your taste.”

“Did you tell him?”

“Nope.” He lets the latter half of the word pop before he leaning against the chair. “Didn’t plan on leaving you.”

Maybe anyone else would think that’s sweet, but it only manages to hurt more. She knows she can’t tell him, if she had any doubts before, knowing that he would not leave her alone if he knew she was having his baby. He would want to make a family and to be there for her every step of the way. “You can go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Alice asks without missing a beat. “I just didn’t eat enough today.” 

F.P. looks at her like he doesn’t believe her for one damn second. “You’re hot, Alice. Don’t let those Northside bitches make you think otherwise.” Is all he says as he stands. 

“F.P.” She whispers, clasping her hands in her lap. There’s so much she wants to say. So much she doesn’t say. It’s a secret she has to take to the grave and no matter how she feels about him she can’t let something as silly as her heart determine her future. “Could you get Hal?”

“Yeah, I’ll go get Hal.” 

Alice doesn’t miss the hurt in his face and she feels bad, she does. The hormones make her feel even worse about everything and she half wishes she could just run away. Not just from everyone but those problems of hers, too. “Are you going to Homecoming?” 

“Yeah.” F.P. turns around, leaning against the frame of the door, popping that gum of his. “Fred and I are gonna play. Thinking about asking Carol.”

“Carol.” Alice speaks out her name a little too loudly. “That’s her name.”

F.P. arches his eyebrow at her. 

“I saw you two, together, at lunch. I always see you two together. She’s always on your arm.” 

F.P. smiles at that, a little too much. “Jealous, are we?”

“No.” The answer is too quick. “Just wondering how bad of taste she has.”

“No worse than you. She didn’t pick the most boring guy in the whole town to shack up with.”

“He’s not boring.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“You’re just into her because she has nice tits.” Alice dares him to say otherwise through look alone.

“And?” He asks, waiting for her answer. The one that doesn’t come. “You left me.”

“I know.” 

“I’m not mad, I get it.” He tells her, softly. he looks like he wants to move closer, but he doesn’t. “Just promise me you’ll eat something, okay?”

Alice nods. “I promise.” 

She doesn’t thank him. She should but he doesn’t. Instead she lets him leave as she sits there and waits for Hal. Her boyfriend. The man who will be father to the baby growing inside of her, even if it does belong to F.P. 

It’s better for everyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
